A Shinobi's Family
by rishi547
Summary: Cursed to live no matter what, how does anyone carry on? Being a single father is the only thing keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground. The only thing is that his daughter's days are limited, can he deal with that heartbreak all over again, to learn to love only to have it ripped away, again.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time. And I don't mean a couple years here and there, I mean several thousand millennia, give or take. To be honest I'm not even sure anymore, as I've said, it's been a long time.

I know what you're thinking, that's impossible, how can any human being live that long, but then again, you're probably assuming I'm still human. I stopped being human the day I was cursed, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my story begins in a village called Konohagakure no Sato, where i was born and raised. Hated and loved, worshipped and feared. You see my father was someone considered pretty important, he was their leader, their Hokage. But he, along with my mother, were killed soon after i was born, they were murdered by some prick called Madara who thought the world needed fixing, needed change but you see, he went about it the wrong way. To make a long story short, he became the villain, the evil to counteract all the good, and I was the hero, the one destined to stop him. But I'll get to that in a minute.

Where was I, oh right, so leader dead, parents dead, how? you ask, well there used to be this giant ass nine-tailed fox sealed into my mother, but when she gave birth to me that seal weakened, allowing Madara to pull it out of her and unleash it against my village. My parents fought to their last breath to defeat Madara and to reseal the fox but as they were knocking on heavens door, they had to act fast, they had to entrust the fox to someone they had an infallible faith in. Me.

My life changed from that point on, no one in my village was told who i was, who my parents were, what ideals were entrusted upon me, only the burden i carried and i was abhorred for it, downright detested, beat every time i laughed, spat on every time i smiled, on top of being an orphan the first six years of my life weren't exactly the greatest. But i didn't let that stop me, you see i had the will of fire, passed down in my village from father to son, the will to never give up. I became a ninja, against the expectations of all the others, and i was damned good at it. The fox wasn't so bad after all the shit he gave me when i was younger, he finally warmed up to me and told me his name, Kurama and the fact that he was a Bijuu ~ a tailed beast. Along the way i found his brothers and sisters, I gained friends, allies and family over the years, people I wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice myself for, people I would die for.

But as it turns out Madara was far from defeated, turns out just like me, he too was gathering allies, an army to attack us with and a plan to subjugate the world in an endless sleep. He needed the power of my fox along with the other Bijuu to unleash a monstrosity that had been locked away since the founding of my era. The Jūbi was a ten-tailed monster, destruction followed it's path wherever it went and with Kurama inside this thing and everyone else dead it was left to me to finish this. The battle is another story in it's own right but I defeated Madara, at times I wanted to give up, to join my friends and family on the other side, but that kind of thinking isn't what got me this far. I sealed the Jūbi inside myself, exhausted, I fell to my knees thinking the battle was won, that I could finally pass on but I failed to see the consequences of my actions. A curse entered my body the moment i sealed the Jūbi, my wounds started healing, fatal blows reversed themselves, second winds came out of the blue. In that moment I knew, death would never take me.

"Daaaad" came a high pitched yell as the door opened followed by a blonde bullet speeding to what looked like another blond mess laying on a bed. This voice belonged to a small girl of about 6 years with flowing golden hair and a gentle face with two whisker marks adorning both sides of her cheeks making her all the more adorable. At this point her feet had left the floor and she was mid-air heading for a direct collision with the other blond's stomach.

"Huh, wha, ooompf" was heard from the bed as both blondes and the bed sheets ended up tumbling to the floor. Suddenly a pair of strong arms shot out of the blanket and wrapped the little girl in a hug. "What do we have here?" The tall blonde man said as a grin etched it's way across his face. Not a moment passed before the man started tickling his daughter eliciting a bundle of laughter from the struggling girl who was trying her hardest to escape. "Dad, stoooop! It tickles!" Pleaded the girl in between her fits of laughter, both blondes shared a couple more laughs as they were still on the floor playing about before they broke apart and the man gave a long yawn and stretch.

Sitting next to the young girl was a tall man with spiky blond hair, two bangs that framed his face that fell to his jawline and two of the bluest azure eyes that held bottomless warmth in them. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts for the perfect sleep in comfort. The only unusual thing about this man was the three whisker marks that attached themselves to his left and right cheek making him look like a fox. On the floor next to him was his daughter in a simple orange dress, her gold hair flowing freely behind her while her sky-blue eyes glared at him and a small pout where her mouth is. Letting out another yawn, the man scratched the back of his head while he looked at the most important person in his life.

"Kushina-Emily Uzumaki, why on Earth am I awake before 7am?" came from the man as an exasperated sigh, he loved his daughter, but he had to wonder where she got all her energy from, he definitely was nothing like this in his youth. Her eyes seemed to hold this sparkle when asked such a question, never stopping smiling and looking like she was about to burst she let out in one breath

"Daaad! You promised to take me to a theme park!" she exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air in excitement. He started chuckling at her cute response causing her to start pouting and glaring again, which he would have none of. He gave Emily a kiss on her adorably small nose and ruffling her soft hair making the girl beam as bright as the sun.

"Well, we better get ready then, there's no time to waste apart from breakfast" He said as he gave a coy smile at the eagerness plastered across her face. "Today, Naruto Uzumaki shall be your humble escort for the day, Princess" The blond now identified as Naruto said energetically as he scooped up his daughter in his arms and gave her a shower of kisses, which she accepted and returned with a hug before running out of the room.

Naruto smiled to himself, immediately thinking he was in for a long day, but knew that every minute spent with his daughter would be precious and he would treasure. As he walked out into the hallway towards the bathroom his thoughts drifted towards breakfast possibilities. Today was going to be great, just like usual.

/

First fic, hopeful but probably a tonne of mistakes, let me know what you think and if any corrections are needed.

Thanks

-rishi547


	2. Chapter 2

Olympus - Throne Room

Contrary to what you might think, the throne room of Olympus was an all access type of room. Anyone could come and go, if they had problems they could appeal to the council to find a solution. However most of the time those that found themselves seeking council would be greeted by the one goddess that cared more about family and their happiness than anyone else. Hestia, Goddess of Family, Home and Hearth was renowned for being a great listener, not being an Olympian you could always find her sitting on her log by the hearth that centred the room, tending to it, all the hope of the world fueling its flames and all the love of families held inside the fire iron, that was currently being held by an eight year old with chestnut brown hair done in a single plait that barely touched the floor. Pure black eyes with a hint of fire burning behind them watching the hearth for any erratic movements enjoying the peace and comfort that accompanied a stable fire.

But today wasn't one of those days, today was a tad bit more special and as everyone knows, peace and quiet never lasts, doubly so when dealing with immortals. On this fine day not just one goddess could be found sitting by the hearth, but four goddesses had graced Hestia with their presence and their ongoing troubles. Two new benches had to be flashed in to accommodate the number of goddesses, such that Hestia's Log and the two benches formed a triangular shape around the hearth. To her left sat; Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War, daughter to Zeus and Metis and one of the three virgin Goddesses. She had free flowing dirty blonde hair that fell diligently behind her back and cloudy gray eyes that spoke the sheer volume of knowledge they kept locked behind them. All in all, an intelligent woman that one would be a fool to take at face value. Next to her, eating several of Hestia's homemade cookies was the twelve year old daughter of Zeus and Leto. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Forests, Archery and the Moon. Her hair not unalike Athena's flowing freely like an auburn waterfall and glowing emerald eyes that while intensely focused on the snack in hand, would occasionally stray to every opening. Over her simple brown chiton, one could see a beautifully crafted silver hunting bow hanging from her back and several knives tucked away by her side and ankles. A deadly yet innocent image being formed from the pure bliss that could be witnessed right this moment.

Across from them, towards the right of Hestia, sat Hera, Goddess of Childbirth, Women and Marriage, Queen of the Gods, wife of Zeus and younger sister to Hestia. Struck in an elegant regal pose yet not as cold as one might think, an open but distant air surrounded her giving her chocolate brown french braid a silvery sheen that would attract the attention of Artemis every now and again. Her hair did nothing but compliment her twin caramel orbs as they surveyed the warmth she felt from the family in her vicinity. While partaking in this council of grief, Hera was not one for outbursts as her lips drew a straight line, which was all she needed to show her displeasure at Zeus' recent behaviour. But that was a skill developed as a Queen and Hestia was no such thing, so under the combined stress the three had on her, she was finally nearing her breaking point. No, scratch that, she was already there.

"Enough already!" Came a shriek from the tiniest of them all. Looking straight at Athena, Hestia grew impatient, "You know that's how Poseidon is, he has always been like that, when will your petty rivalry end. We all know Barnacle Beard has no match on your intellect so you tell me Thena, what about him bothers you so." "But he…" "I don't care Thena, Sei has always had the best morals of this group, he knows his rights from wrongs, not much can be said about any other Gods we know. If you've got a crush on him, tell him that," At this Athena's face morphed into one of disgust, "Stop being childish about it, I expect that from her" She finished as she cut off whatever Athena was going to argue back, and nodded towards Artemis. Artemis had the decency to look abashed.

Inhaling sharply, she directed her next words towards the munchkin munching on the cookies "And you Missy, what exactly is your problem with males again? I mean I can understand those that kill, steal and rape, but all of them? You want to take the fight to all of them! Do you know how many that is, I'll tell you, it's more than you or your merry band of hunters could ever handle." She snapped at the only other youth of the girls. "But Hess..." Artemis tried and failed to explain as a pout made its way across her face. "No buts! You want to be a Goddess, then act like a Goddess, that mean dealing with shit you don't want to deal with, Orion was a long time ago, you're better than him, better than this Arty." Was Hestia's final declaration towards the hunter before shifting her look toward Ms composed.

Realising she was calming down, her impatience slowly dissipating, Hestia let out her final piece of advice to Hera "Oh mighty Queen Hera, don't even think about it!" Hera was stopped before she even began, "Some 'Queen of the Gods' you are, if you haven't noticed yet dear sister but last time I checked Zeus was still a God, and as such falls under your jurisdiction. You don't like the fact he's sleeping around with mortals even after making that dumb pact with his brothers, then you show him exactly why you are feared by all others, I know for a fact Heph made a godly chastity belt that i'm sure he wouldn't mind giving to his mother." Chided Hestia with an exhale as she summoned a glass of water to cool herself down while amusing herself with the look of shock written on Hera's face. She loved her family dearly, but holy hell could they make problems out of nothing.

By this point I think you might be wondering where the last Goddess went, I clearly said four other Goddesses but there are only three. Oh hang on, here she comes now.

The doors to the throne room burst open with all the godly strength a daughter of a Primordial could muster, which is a lot if we were going by the creaks and cracks that could be heard and seen at the hinges. In walked a vision of total beauty as she marched with a youthful grace towards the vacant spot besides Hera. This was none other than Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality, with a half up half down braid of scarlet red locks and the palest skin ever to be seen on a Goddess. A beauty almost all men would fight each other over and an ever changing kaleidoscope for eyes could be seen as she moved closer towards the enclosed group.

But that is not what Hestia, Hera, Athena or Artemis saw when she finally sat down. Strands of scarlet were weaved about the place in an unorderly fashion, gray circles hugged the previously shining eyes and makeup was haphazardly thrown together altogether notifying each Goddess something was seriously wrong. For the Goddess of Beauty to be anything less than perfect was a sure fire way of spotting trouble for the young lass. Silence reigned down on the group as they got used to her presence, some eyes found themselves narrowed as they tried to take in what they were seeing, but predominantly shock could be seen as the shared opinion from everyone.

This new set of eyes latched themselves firmly upon two orbs of fiery black, tears welling their way into the corners as she willed her mouth to move again. She grabbed onto the closest thing, which would happen to be Hestia's chiton and only a small weep could be heard as she muttered.

"Why am I so undeserving of love?"

\

Took me a few hours, but I managed chapter 2, again still my first fic so any feedback would be appreciated ^^

-rishi547


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Victoria Gardens - New York

I used to tell myself that I would never love again, that I would be isolated, shut off from civilisations as they rose and fell. But i'm just one big hypocrite, that's the problem with being a hero sometimes you just end up in the wrong places at the wrong times. I remember there being all this ice everywhere and these big animals with sharp teeth, humans called them dinosaurs, the ones out for blood would attack any in their way, and they just had to come across me. I called down one measly meteor and the next thing you know, they're extinct and the ice had melted. The struggle to find land that day was unreal but I could walk on water, so it was bearable. Which brings me to another situation I found myself embroiled in.

Here I am in the middle of nowhere, when this storm starts up, next thing this couple arrives at my door. The female pregnant and the male asking for shelter, the anguish that could be seen in my eyes as I'm caught between sending them away and letting them in could shatter the brightest of days. But I relented, my empathy winning out over all, still I couldn't risk letting them discover what I am, nor what I could do so I led them to a farmhouse that was attached to my main building. Their baby was born, along with some weird light show and I somehow became a close friend of the family, including little Joshua. It was my mistake for staying. We became close enough that when i was bored I would teach him some of my Ninjutsu and while he picked it up rather quickly, it had dire consequences. First I taught him chakra control, tree scaling and water walking, and of course we were seen by passing travelers. Then I showed him a method of scroll substitution similar to the Kawarimi but for objects and while at lunch he decides to show me his way of exchanging water in the middle of a busy establishment. The peace did not last before he was being punished and sentenced to death for being a roman heretic. At this point in my never ending life I came to the conclusion that this, this life I built around me, was impossible. The last time I saw the boy before I moved on for good, i taught him a technique that involved slowing the heart to simulate death but would only last for three days. I had to help him escape, after all it was my fault this was happening to him.

I decided then, to just be an observer, take in my surroundings, become one with nature and avoid as much human contact as possible. Which inevitably didn't last long as mankind progressed and spread across the world. I saw many cultures in my life and many wars, wars that never changed and reasons that were just as poor as their predecessors. Egyptians against Hebrews, Romans against Persians, Greeks against Macedonians, all fighting for this petty control of land that you couldn't live long enough to enjoy, I could, but I hadn't enjoyed anything in quite a while. Which brings me back to my point, I didn't want to experience loneliness ever again, to love someone, something only for that be ripped and taken from me by the constant ravishes of time.

"It's so pretty, ne ne dad, look how green the leaves are." Came from my right, as my eyes traveled along my arm, to my hand, that held an even smaller one, all the way to the happiness that now filled my life. "Da~ad, are you listening? You're gonna walk into someone if keep daydreamin." Said little Emily as she told me off and my senses slowly refocused on my immediate environment.

"It's very pretty Em, some of the nicest flowers this century, but sadly quite lacking when I look at you." I looked at her again as we walked towards the park entrance, hair neatly behind her head falling to the start of a simple rose sundress. Simple yes, but incredibly lovely.

"Eh, dad, you say the weirdest things, did you used to say that to mum too?" Em turned the cutest shade of red while looking at me expectantly hoping to blindside me with a question about her mother.

You know those accidents that happen in life? The ones that you do but don't expect, shit that goes horribly wrong but in the end is the best thing that's ever happened to you. Well that's why i'm a hypocrite. That's exactly what Emily is. The greatest treasure I have ever possessed, was also my greatest accident. A night that I will never remember, the night I found out that past a certain limit, alcohol still affects my brain but not my body. There was a woman obviously, not that I can remember any of her facial features nor the clothing she wore or the name of the club we danced at. It was a very good night I can assure you, they say that the worse you feel in the morning only goes to show how epic the night before could have been and my headache lasted for days though it felt like months, even with all the power I held. Months later, the strangest thing happened to me, to me! A bloody immortal! A hermes delivery man hands me a basket with the most adorable blonde bundle I had ever seen, I look up expecting to see someone to explain what i now held but the man had vanished and I was left with this baby. A small noted pinned to her blanket.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _This little bundle of joy is our daughter, but I can't keep her, oh how i wish i could, i would give anything to see how this one grows, how she comes to mature and in the end who she chooses to love, but my family is strict with this kind of thing. So i am left with no other choice than to leave her with you, a caring man and capable father. You might wonder how I know this about you, well you mutter a lot when intoxicated. I don't know what a 'konoha' is, but if the love you will have for your daughter is anything like the love you hold for that then I'm sure she will be loved immensely. Don't try to find me, you'll find that a mightier task than you think, I want you to know that the night i spent with you was one of the most honest i have ever had, you refused to let me even touch you until you go to know me and it was the best feeling i've had. I will miss you and my sweet angel dearly, but i want you to know regardless of my situation I will always love you both, that i can swear ~_ _dattebayo._

And this is where i'm left, stuck between a rock and a hard place, dunno about the literal sense but the expectant look plastered on my little Em's face seems to be the deciding factor. But how do i do this? I can't lie to her, i'm her only role model. My lessons with Jiraiya about diplomatic negotiations come flowing back to me.

"I never got the chance to say that to her, but if you share the same face as her then I can imagine I would be saying the same thing." Her smile falters slightly as she was most likely expecting more from me, but i'm the worst, having absolutely nothing to give her. Deciding this should be the start of a happy day, i grab her in my arms sweeping her off the floor. "Your mum loved you, she couldn't stay, true, but she didn't have to leave you with me, imagine that, me not being by your side, watching you as you took your first steps or first said the word 'dada'." I gave her a cool smirk as i pecked her cheek.

"Mou da~~ad, not in public, you're gonna embarrassing me, what if my friends see me?" She counters my kisses and a look of worry freezes my features, she can't be growing out of my hugs that fast can she? Suddenly laughter is all i hear as she starts giggling in my arms. "I'm only joking, you're my best friend, I love you dad" Emily states as she plants a firm kiss upon my forehead before jumping down and skipping ahead with a beaming smile.

Getting my head back in the game, i trail after her, grabbing her and placing her on my shoulders hearing her fits of giggles in the background. We continue making our way along the pavement towards our destination, lightly praying in my head to any Gods that might hear, that Emily doesn't end up separated from me at this park.

\

Chapter 3 finished, appreciate the reviews and follows, corrections and thoughts are greatly appreciated.

Thanks ^^

-rishi547


	4. Chapter 4

Throne Room - Olympus

" _Why am i so undeserving of love?"_

No one had an answer for that, here, perched in front of them crying into Hestia was the Goddess of Love. It was incomprehensible.

"Dear niece, what on Olympus do you mean undeserving?" Questioned Hestia

"It's... nothing… I…" Was made out between Aphrodite's weeps.

"I can't speak for all of us Dite, but you don't have to be a genius to know something's bothering you" Spoke Athena with subtle care laced between her words.

"She's right Dite, we care about you, tell us what's wrong" Said Artemis as she placed her plate of baked goods down.

"H..Hestia…" Came Aphrodite's whisper as a silent calm washed onto the group

"Am I indisposable? A Plaything?! A toy?!" Each allegation getting more muffled being thrown towards the girls.

Sheer shock and unbridled fury worked its way across them, as they repeated the questions in their heads, searching for any semblance of a possible answer. Hera's reply came faster than the others though, slightly out of the loop she riddled for more information.

"Who could possibly…" Was the only thing she could utter before being shut off with a growl.

"That bastard, what did he do!" The growl making itself known from the petite stature of Artemis

"Who?" Hera whispered to Athena not having a grasp on where responsibility lay for Aphrodite's current predicament.

What was more shocking was Athena similar growl as she spat out. "Ares."

Being the mother of such a disappointment, Hera could do nothing than try to salvage the damage done to the Goddess before her.

'A Toy' Hestia found her eyes narrowing at the insinuation, wondering who could be the cause of this when Aphrodite was known for taking and returning insult after insult, to be frank only one person could cause this much distress, and when Athena spoke it cemented her only suspect.

"How dare he!" The fire in the hearth had risen to unfathomable heights after the outburst. "How could he tell you that!"

By this point all of them had an image of what transpired between the two and various reactions could be picked up from each of them.

Athena had donned an empty mask which seemed to punctuate a calm appearance that was anything but, her fists clenched and her stormy orbs swirled in rage.

Artemis was most vocal with a growl that could be heard from anywhere in the room and the flash of a blood red hunting knife that only seem to echo the fury of the fire.

Hera was expressionless as she tried to comprehend how her violent son could harm such a gentle girl, her lips twisting from its straight line into one of extreme anger.

Hestia wanted to get mad, she really did, it would be so easy right now, to let her flames loose, but that would solve nothing, and this needed the gentle touch she was famous for. Curbing her inferno back into a slight blaze, she placed a hand around Aphrodite's back and another behind her neck as she pulled her niece into a warm embrace. Before letting up to allow her wet charge to continue her tale but wasn't nearly ready for what followed.

"He told me he doesn't love me ~sniff~ he said he never loved me ~sniff~ that I should be honored to be his ~sniff~ that i'm no better than his own personal slut ~sniff~ that no one would ever love someone so **used"**

"Ares… he… he doesn't love me, he's been using me for all these millennia too ~sniff~ just like all of my mortal lovers, using me only for my body ~sniff~ will no one ever love me for me? Will I ever get to experience what i bring to other people?" Broke down Aphrodite as she let all her suppressed feelings out and clutched ever tighter onto Hestia seeking a warmth she would never find.

Not even considering the wetness on her stomach, Hestia let her tears fall freely as she pondered Aphrodite's words. She had nothing she could say to make this better. She was only a virgin Goddess with a minimal amount of exposure to Aphrodite's domains. She found herself far out of her own league as she carried on crying, feeling every bit of heartbreak from the gentle soul in her arms.

"I'll maim him, string him up by his genitals, while i make him regret making you cry" Offered Artemis with her growl adding for effect. "He better hope i don't find him"

"I think we've found a better use for that belt Hera, how do you think ol' Warhead will feel when he finds out he can't get it up" Athena attempted at lifting the situation to bearable levels without succumbing to the tears making their way out of her eyes.

Stunned, Hera could say nor do anything but show sympathy for Aphrodite's circumstance, placing her hands on the distraught girls back, cursing her son for being the absolute shit he was.

Within the confines of their group the general thoughts drifted towards the Goddess of Beauty's predicament and history. The fact that being the Goddess of Beauty, Sexuality and Love would bring an enormous amount of suitors her way causing what would be considered a gift, to become a curse. Men, be it mortal or immortal literally fell for her, but not for the person she was, not for love. They lusted after her in swarms and because of that never had the chance to find love for herself.

Her beauty ended up attracting the attention of Gods and Titans, leading to minor wars and several major forcing Zeus to marry her to Hephaestus in an attempt at stopping them. Trapped in a loveless shamble for a marriage she had sex with many, hoping to find someone who could look past the visuals, she had come close to one, telling the other Goddesses all about this mortal who even when drunk wouldn't accept her advances, charmspeak and all. But that hadn't lasted long as Ares had come searching for her and the memory of that night falling into obscurity behind Dionysus' special brew.

Apart from the one encounter, she could remember them all, and their lust for her, hoping it to be love, even if a fleeting chance. For as long as she remembered, the failure of trying to find the one who could complete her had resulted in a blind love with Ares.

Ares was the one God who lusted the strongest after Aphrodite and in a moment of weakness and defeat she accepted his advances. Well, it had been assumed was the strongest because after he finally got what he wanted, he grew bored and she lost value to him. Aphrodite could sense love but those powers only worked on mortals and demigods, so for millennia she had been used and her feelings abused by the same God famous for instigating wars.

Not a whisper could be heard for the next few hours as those present gifted Aphrodite with their encouragement and blessings. After all, she didn't even begin to deserve this.

"Poor Dite, you gave everything you could offer to that selfish bastard only to be betrayed by him, maybe this will show you that men don't deserve your love." Artemis said as she gripped the edge of the bench leaning forward.

Athena scoffed at her half sisters biased remark, not everyone was a man hating huntress. Even being a virgin Goddess hadn't stopped her from coming to love and producing her own children that she created with the men she loved.

"You have never loved Artemis" It was Hera who pointed this out. "You don't know the feelings a family can bring to you, i know you consider those huntresses family, but there is no husband, no father, and i doubt that you'll ever find true happiness continuing how you do." Hera completed with a sad expression as her thoughts traveled to her own marriage with Zeus. He too wouldnt gift her with any children for fear of a stupid prophecy nor would he divorce her.

"Maybe now she could continue her search for that mortal she doesn't remember?" Athena offered to the group, the only reasonable advice of moving forward from here.

Aphrodite suddenly perked up on hearing Athena's words, nodding vigorously and having had enough of Zeus and Ares meddling in her life. She was about to ask Hera something important only to be cut off by said Goddess.

"She will need several things before she begins, and i am truly sorry for what my foolish son has done." She paused with a wistful glance. "I will talk Heph into a divorce, not that he wouldn't accept anyway, he does truly love his tools but I will also keep Ares occupied while you're away."

Artemis blanched at the current discussion, men being her weakest area of expertise, after all, she was made to chop them to bits. But in the center of the group, a young eight year old suddenly jolted as an idea shook her.

"What if she uses your bath?" Hestia all but shouted in her chance to help Aphrodite find love.

Athena and Artemis gasped, while Aphrodite's hopeful face turned towards the bath's owner.

"Hmmm" Hera looked between Hestia and Aphrodite before sighing. "A sacred bath is meant to be just that you know… Sacred." Noticing the look of misery creeping its way onto Aphrodite, Hera sighed again. "But i wouldn't mind correcting a wrong i should have done millennia ago" With all the compassion she could muster, she looked at Aphrodite, caramel eyes searching for a sheen lost from the double kaleidoscopes. "You may use it Dite and forgive me for my ignorance, i truly had no idea how much you were suffering".

Hera's face showed blatant surprise as a massive scarlet parcel rushed towards her, knocking her unceremoniously from her seat on the bench. Aphrodite was rubbing her head across Hera's cheek like a cat as she continually muttered thank you over and over again. A warm smile blessing all those in attendance as they witnessed the birth of a new Goddess of Love.

"Where should I start? Will you guys help me? Can we visit your bath immediately?" The red blur shot at each Goddess with the widest smile they had ever seen on her.

Artemis was quick to answer the second question with a "You'll always have my bow".

Hera returned the third with "Of course my dear, but i can't get it ready for you if i'm stuck beneath you"

Hestia quickly agreed with both, and stoked her flames to the warmest of the evening. Ready to answer the first question, which was quickly stolen by another Goddess known for her vast knowledge.

"You said that you were in New York at the time, and considering the location of the club you danced at, i propose he lives closer to Manhattan than to Brooklyn or Queens, so we should start there." Posed Athena while still throwing facts and limits around in her head trying to narrow it down further.

"We should start at the Amusement Park!" Artemis said to the other four with surprising vigor.

"Arty this is for Dite not you, we can visit it later" chided Hestia as Artemis' vigor was torn to pieces.

"Actually wait, no, that's a good idea", This time it was Hera and Hestia to looked taken aback as Athena debated. "What is a place that attracts both men and women as well as families, you said Hermes could find the man because of your daughter. Well what is the most likely place a father would take his daughter for a day out?"

Realisation dawned upon everyone's faces as Aphrodite jumped up to her feet knocking everyone out of their stupor and started marching her way to Hera's Temple.

Just as she reached the doors she broke when she entered, she raised her fist and exclaimed.

"To the amusement park!"

A small cheer could be heard from a small auburn lass that had just picked up another cookie.

\

Took a while and tried to make it longer for those reviewers that asked. Corrections and Reviews always welcome.

-rishi547


	5. Chapter 5

Entrance to Amusement Park - Victoria Gardens - New York

"Okay dad, Rey said she'd meet us at the Starbucks near the entrance" Was all I heard from above.

Who's Rey you ask? She happens to be our next door Neighbour in the block of flats I own, it was surprising at first when i moved in, she came to greet us with some baked goods that Em inhaled like air. I didn't even get one and they smelled so good. She's been a great influence on Emily, acting as a nanny without actually being one, looking after her when I'm away at work or business calls me away.

I should probably explain what it is I do for a living, not to look too suspicious with my vast fortune, I'm essentially a real-estate tycoon. Living as long as I do, you come across money very easily and there aren't enough storage seals or scrolls to hold it all. If i had to estimate, I own roughly 55% of the United States (other countries too, but i live here), all under pseudonyms of course, can't have a single man owning that these days. But my day job is pretty cool, I act as a buffer between anyone who might want access to a property that one of my clients own, which just so happens to be me.

Needless to say, it's a very lucrative business that legitimises any money i make, which i can then use to spoil my little angel. But that life is during the day, past 4 o'clock i'm a dad who just wants what's best for their kid. Most days i'm actually at home, which allows me to pick Emily up from school so we can hang out before she becomes one of those moody teens.

But back to Mrs Rey, yeah, she was married, said she had many kids that forgot all about her after her husband died, not that she had any personal love for him anyway. I never asked her age, Sakura and Tsunade hit me enough for me to get the idea rooted firmly, but it didn't stop me from guessing somewhere in her late thirties. Let me tell you though, multiple children didn't even begin to subtract from her looks. She even managed to get the tickets for the Fair and asked us to join her, being a stay at home, I have no idea how she got them, but i hadn't seen Em this happy in a while, so i let it pass.

"There it is dad, across the street." Yelled Em as she raised both index fingers towards it so I couldn't possibly get lost. I'm probably just as bad as that Zoro guy from that one manga, except i have an excuse.

"Wha...since when..I thought that was Lou's Pizzeria?" I asked myself out loud, my excuse becoming known which confused Emily greatly.

"You say the strangest things dad, that starbucks has always been there, now let's go find Rey!" I didn't have much time to react before Emily started shifting in excitement at seeing our favourite neighbour.

"Yare yare, hold on tight" I said as i started a light jog towards the cafe. " You know, you get a bit too excited sometimes"

Suddenly the lights turned off, the sun was being blocked, i looked up to see Em leaning forward and her face upside down peering at mine. "Na ah, i get just excited enough, at least i'm not like your old friend, what was his name? Sas... Sask"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, you're levels of excitement are awesome" I replied having lost to the small tyrant, dreading the thought of a brooding Emily and regretting telling her stories from my childhood.

"He he, there there dad, maybe you'll win one of these days" Came the smart ass reply from a six year old as she patted my head. Sometimes i swear she had me more wrapped around her finger than Sakura did Lee. Nah, couldn't be.

I came to a gradual stop in front of the coffee shop door and placed Em back onto solid ground while opening it. It was pretty empty, everybody either enjoying the funfair or taking their coffee to go. At the counter however, speaking to the barista, was six foot three inches of pure woman with long, wavy obsidian hair. Being six foot two myself, only reaching that when Tsunade started having me take nourishment pills to counterbalance the ramen, she was quite an intimidating person, but that was only if you didn't know her. Her coffee had just been handed to her and she turned around so that she could find a cup clutch when she finally noticed us.

Spotting Emily first, she all at once rushed towards us, forgetting all about the clutch she wanted, but was funny in its own right because Emily was doing the exact same when they met in the middle. That was when her navy blue eyes met mine and a conversation started that was pretty one sided. To summarise, all her attention would be directed at my daughter for the next few moments.

"Who's this precious little girl? And what is she doing here all by herself?" She said completely ignoring my presence with a wide smile.

"Reeeey" Em spoke through her own smile and held her arms out. "I'm not by myself, daddy is over there" But that was all she could say before.

"I don't see anyone, and i can't believe anyone would leave this cutee by themselves" Teased Rey, she always teased me when just us three, but all i could do was suck it up. Rey then bent down, her own burgundy dress barely riding up and gave Emily a massive hug.

"So are you ready for a day of absolute fun?"

"Ah hah, i want to go on all of the rides"

"Then let's get started" Rey held her hand out for Emily to take, but Emily turned to face me, my hand feeling empty and mouthed 'I love you too' before taking Rey's and dragging her out of the store.

~Scene Break~

Getting in was no hassle at all, the security seemed pretty competent at their current pace.

We had nothing to check so we were free to go past it all and luckily the tickets Rey had obtained were prepaid access tickets allowing as many rides as one wanted. She gave it to the wrong girl, i grumbled to no one in particular.

We made our way, and by we, i mean Em made her way and we kept up, to the closest ride which soared high into the sky, probably half the height of kurama fully released.

"Dad can we go on this one? Please please please?" Pleases firing one after the other my way. Rey gives me an apologetic look, realisation dawning on what monster she had created.

"Of course we can." I tell her with as much bravado as i can muster, i can't get hurt, fine, but i have no idea about Em. And this metal death trap called a rollercoaster could do some serious damage. "But only if i come with you" I offered for her sake as well as my own.

"Yaaaaay" Turning her look towards Rey, hoping to push her luck. "Rey too?"

"Sorry little one, not in this dress, but i can do one better" Rey manages peak her curiosity. "I can be here ready to take some pictures of you and your dad so you can always remember this day"

"Hmmm" Em wonders out loud, weighing her options. "But i want you to have fun too" Let's see Rey get out of that one, a small smirk graces my lips.

"But my dear, watching you have fun, enjoying yourself is enough to make me happy" Spoken alongside a blinding smile, Em was convinced and hugged onto Rey's waist. Well at least tried, mid thigh is what she managed to reach.

The line didn't take long as there were a lot of kids who quickly found themselves chickening out at the prospects being so high up. If only my kid was like that, it would save me so much grief.

The attendant gave us a onceover before shaking his head. "The little lady isn't tall enough"

Crap, i thought while looking for Em's reaction, only to be surprised by what happened next.

"But I am tall enough" Em says with absolute conviction.

The attendants' eyes seem to lose a little bit of their glow for a bit before he continued. "Oh, you are, my bad, you're both good to go then, please line up with that crowd over there" He directed us with his hand, while i ponder how he was so easily convinced without a kunai to the throat.

I heard a slight gasp from Rey, but was quickly drowned out by the other kids behind us becoming impatient.

With not enough time to give what occurred another thought, a quick wave to Rey and i joined Em to be strapped into the cart. Ready for what came next.

~Scene Break~

Hera's Temple

An intense battlecry could be heard from Hera's temple should you wander near, but in reality they weren't so much battle cries as it was just a battle against crying.

"Thank you so much" Aphrodite cried from her knees. Unable to find relief in Hera's warm words, she couldn't believe what her body was feeling after that bath. To be pure, untainted again, if given a mirror, she doubted she would even recognise her own reflection.

"No, no thank you's. You are family that i have let down for far too long. I have been blind to how much my own husband and son have hurt you and for that, this is little in my way to make up for that." Hera blurted out willing Aphrodite to stop crying again. She had seen what happened to Hestia's chiton.

"Now let's go back and find the others so we can get this plan started" Hera said, hoping to distract the weeping Goddess.

"Mhmm, ~sniff~ Let us." Aphrodite rose from her feet, a new look of determination filling the gaps as she wiped her stray tears.

~Scene Break~

Throne Room - Olympus

Three Goddesses remained in the throne room, each going over how best they could help their sister. Not entirely sure where to begin, all they could do was hope for the best and give Aphrodite all the support they could.

Without warning an angry God of War had flashed before them, pausing to look around before speaking to them.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Ares said like it was his God given right to know, a statement not a question.

He got no reply from the group. He wasn't going to get a reply from them. He could stand there for eons and all that would happen would be Artemis reaching for her knife, Athena stopping her and Hestia showing a face of disdain.

"I said where the Hades is Aphrodite?" Ares repeated. "If anyone knows where that bitch went, it would be you three."

If you ever wanted to witness anger, in its purest form, you needn't look further. The faces of all three Goddesses had such contempt for the lousy God in their presence. But it couldn't be said Ares gave up easily.

"That whore is spreading lies about me, I need to find her so I can make her stop." He said matter of factly, like it was the most obvious thing, like it was true.

But he wouldn't find any respite from them, if he had bothered to look at the young auburn he would see his imminent fade. If he paid any attention to detail he would see the veins on Athena's arms pulsing with power and her iron grip on Artemis' shoulder. Hestia had simply heard enough to distinguish who bore the truth. None of them fooled by what he meant when he said 'make her stop'.

"She's not here but you should go" Hestia stated clearly.

"That's why I'm asking where she went, you three know her enough to know where she might hide." Ares really didn't know when to quit as a glowing silver knife embedded itself into his shoulder.

"Aphrodite is more woman than you will ever know, she does not hide." Artemis spat, grateful Athena let go. "Leave before the next knives ends you for good, actually on second thought, stay, i insist."

Not knowing why Artemis was behaving like this, nor wanting to fight a Goddess whose combat ability trumped his own. Ares kept his snarl to himself, shooting them a look that promised vengeance before flashing away to find Apollo to take the knife out, and Eros for some extra work.

~Scene Break~

It didn't take long for Hera and Aphrodite to arrive back to rendezvous with the others. What greeted them however what surprising to say the least. Taking rapid breaths to try and dissipate her anger was Artemis, being calmed by both Athena and Hestia who both looked miffed themselves.

"What did we miss?" Hera asked, her companion agreeing to the notion.

"Nothing you should worry about, it was handled" Athena said, reasoning that it was unnecessary trouble and better left alone.

"Ok~~ay, then why is Artemis angry if we're heading to a funfair?" Aphrodite said unusually sharp, pointing out what was wrong with the picture.

"Oh yeaaah! Let's go guys." Artemis said in a complete one eighty of her recent attitude. "Everyone grab on." With a happy expression adorning her features, Ares lying forgotten.

Hestia and Athena looked at the Love Goddess perplexed how she could do what had taken them several minutes and still not achieved in a sentence. Sighing simultaneously they both put their hands on Artemis' shoulder.

Hera joined them as they all looked towards their de facto leader, their eyes conveying the message that they were behind her a hundred percent.

Finally accepting that a new chapter in her life was starting, Aphrodite walked forwards with a resolve that helped put her doubts to bed. Placing her arms around Artemis and kissing her forehead as a sign of thanks, they flashed to the fair. Artemis matching the shade of Aphrodite's hair.

Unaware of a pair of red eyes watching them.

~Scene Break~

Amusement Park - Victoria Gardens - New York

"That was aweeesome, can we go again, can we, can we" Em pleaded as we made our way back to Rey.

"How about we try more before we waste the day on just one ride?" Proposed Rey as the flash of her phone camera went off. "That way you know what you love and wouldn't have missed any."

"Sounds like a plan, believe it!" I winced as the adrenaline from the ride is enough for that to slip out.

Giggles from both girls were enough for me to hide my face in embarrassment. God damn instincts.

It was roughly past midday as we made our way through the rest of the park, although the energy levels from Emily didn't decrease at all. I could swear if anything, she was getting more hyped. Her running about the place didn't help at all with my feelings though, it was like being back on that rollercoaster again. As long as Rey and i stayed in the same place Em always found us.

Several rides later, ie; the Madhouse, 200ft drop, Waltzers, Dodgems and a couple of carnival games, one of which was a kunai throwing one where i had to knock down 10 pins saw both Emily and Rey hugging a huge stuffed fox each. The helpers were sure i cheated seeing as they were rigged to be unwinnable, so i merely demonstrated again before they gave us the prizes and shooed us away.

My tummy began to rumble, so i figured that if i was hungry then Em must be starving as we had breakfast together.

"We should probably grab something to eat, it's been awhile since breakfast right?" Expecting some semblance of acknowledgment only for that to come up empty. I started panicking, i hadn't been walking that fast, if i turned around then i would see two giant foxes.

It was a slow turn, a reasonable turn, nothing was wrong of course.

Except there was nothing behind me.

.

.

.

"Ehhhhhh, what, huh, where, Rey! Emily!" I scrambled as i looked in every direction possible. Cursing Jiraiya for dying before teaching me a tracking seal. At least she's with Rey i thought. "Bee was right, damn Bakayaro."

\

Regarding my influences, those would be pretty much all Naruto meets Olympian Goddess fics. They are pretty good. Okay this was the biggest for me so there are bound to mistake somewhere, soz.

-rishi547


End file.
